


Prinzessin

by Lucinda_Black



Category: Dermot Mulrony, Mads Mikkelsen - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Choking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Threesome, hairpulling, rough
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucinda_Black/pseuds/Lucinda_Black
Summary: Der Leser schlüpft in die Rolle einer wohlhabenden Prinzessin in der Renaissance. Zwei betrunkene Gäste verlaufen sich eines nachts in ihre Gemächer.
Relationships: Dermot Mulrony/OC, Dermot Mulrony/reader, Mads Mikkelsen/OC, Mads Mikkelsen/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Prinzessin

Nach meinem nächtlichen Spaziergang durch die kühlen Gänge des kleinen Schlosses begebe ich mich wieder zurück auf mein Zimmer, in mein warmes Bett. Ich bin schon fast angekommen, als ich jemanden hinter mir jemanden meinen Namen rufen höre. Seufzend drehe ich mich um, was will man denn um diese Uhrzeit noch von mir? Vor mir steht ein unbekannter Mann, es sind an diesem Tag am Morgen Gäste eingetroffen – ich nehme an er gehört z diesen Leuten. Doch eigentlich dürfte er trotzdem nicht in meinen Privatgemächern herumwandern. „Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?“, will ich wissen und doch bekomme ich nur eine ernüchternde Antwort: „Das ist nicht von Wichtigkeit.“ Mir fällt auf, dass der Fremde etwas wankt, er hat wohl einiges von unserem Honigwein genossen. Schnelle Schritte ertönen im Gang, „Mads, du kannst doch nicht einfach so weglaufen. Es wird Zeit ins Bett zu gehen.“ Der Fremde vor mir dreht sich ertappt um, „Dermot! Du kannst mich doch nicht unterbrechen, wenn ich mit so einer reizenden jungen Dame spreche. Vielleicht gehe ich ja mit ihr ins Bett.“ In dem Moment biegt ein Mann mit silbergrauen Haaren um die Ecke des Gangs, „Es tut mir leid, mein Freund vertragt nicht viel Alkohol und wird dann sehr aufdringlich. Auch wenn ich ihm nur zustimmen kann, auch ich kann mich an eurem Angesicht erfreuen.“ Ich wurde immer gut von Vater behütet und hatte bisher noch nie eine Begegnung dieser Art mit einem Mann, deswegen erröte ich und dann sage ich etwas, das ich selber gar nicht glauben kann: „Kommt doch in mein Schlafgemach, es ist nur ein paar Schritte von hier entfernt und dort ist es kühler als hier, vielleicht hilft das Eurem Freund nüchtern zu werden.“   
Zu meinem Erstaunen haben die beiden Männer mein Angebot angenommen, sie scheinen es nicht gewohnt zu sein an einem hohen Hof zu Gast zu sein. Es ist üblich so ein Angebot abzulehnen. Aber ich habe nichts gegen Gesellschaft, besonders nicht, wenn es sich um zwei hübsche Männer handelt. Mads, der Betrunkene mit den markanten Wangenknochen und den sanften Lippen, scheint sich beruhigt zu haben, er sitzt am Boden und lehnt sich an mein Bett. Ich sitze neben ihn auf den weichen Kissen meines Bettes und Dermot, mit den silbergrauen Haaren und dem verschmitzten Lächeln, hat gegenüber auf einem Stuhl vor der Feuerstelle Platz genommen. Ich unterhalte mich mit Dermot über sein und Mads´ Leben, die beiden kommen von einer reichen Geschäftsfamilie, sind es aber nicht gewohnt in den Kreisen von Adeligen zu sein. Genauso wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Von Mads kommt ein leises Brummen, er scheint eingeschlafen zu sein. Ich will ihn nicht aufwecken und biete Dermot an heute in meinem Zimmer zu übernachten. Gemeinsam legen wir Mads auf das große Schaffell am Boden, ich lege eine Wolldecke übe seinen Körper und ein Kissen unter seinen Kopf. Dermot macht es sich auf dem Sessel gemütlich und ich schlüpfe in meine Schlafkleid und kuschle mich in mein Bett.   
Es ist noch dunkel draußen, warum bin ich aufgewacht? Dann spüre ich den warmen Körper neben mir. Ich kann nur Umrisse erkennen, aber meine Augen gewöhnen sich an die Dunkelheit. Mads liegt neben mir, seine Augen funkeln und ich glaube er hat noch nicht bemerkt, dass ich wach bin. Neugierig wie ich bin will ich wissen was er vorhat und stelle mich schlafend. Eine ganze Weile geschieht nichts und ich denke schon er ist eingeschlafen, als ich plötzlich seine zarten Lippen unterhalb meines Ohres spüre. Sein warmer Atem gegen meinen Hals und seine große Hand auf meiner Hüfte, ich kann nichts gegen die Gänsehaut tun, die sich auf meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Mads bemerkt, dass ich wach bin und legt mir eine Hand auf dem Mund, er hat Angst, dass ich schreie. Langsam drehe ich mich zu ihm um und entferne seine Hand „Keine Angst, ich gebe mir Mühe leise zu sein.“, flüstere ich, bevor ich ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss ziehe. Ich hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass das so gut fühlen würde. Mein Unterleib kribbelt und ich fühle die Hitze zwischen meinen Beinen. Auch Mads lässt der Kuss nicht kalt, er wird immer verlangender, bis er sich von mir löst, einen Blick in Dermots Richtung wirft und keucht: „Wir müssen leise sein, wir dürfen ihn nicht aufwecken.“ Dann streift er sein Hemd vom Körper und entblößt seine muskulöse Brust. Ich fahre mit meiner Hand langsam von seinen Lippen bis hinunter zu seinem Schritt. Ich befrei sein Glied aus der beengenden Hose, Mads legt den Kopf in den Nacken und keucht erleichtert. In diesem Moment kommt ein Geräusch aus Dermots Richtung. Ist er aufgewacht oder hat sich nur im Schlaf bewegt? Seine Gestalt taucht aus der Dunkelheit auf. Mads und ich müssen ein interessantes Bild geboten haben: Ich im durscheinenden Schlafkleid mit Mads Glied in der Hand und Mads, verschwitzt, nur mehr in einer kurzen Baumwollhose bekleidet. Beide starrten wir schuldbewusst und ertappt zu Dermot hinauf. „Ihr scheint euch ja prächtig zu amüsieren.“, sagt dieser, „ich bin jetzt schon eine Weile wach und doch etwas enttäuscht nicht in euer Spiel eingeladen zu sein.“ „Wir wollten dich nicht wecken.“, erwidere ich, stehe auf und gebe Dermot einen mindestens so leidenschaftlichen Kuss, wie vorher Mads. „Jetzt kann ich verstehen warum Mads nicht teilen wollte.“ Mads hat sich in der Zwischenzeit von seinen restlichen Kleidern befreit und auch Dermot hat mittlerweile nur noch ein langes Hemd an, dass nicht gerade viel seines erregten Schwanzes bedeckt. Dermot klettert nun aufs Bett und beginnt sein Glied leicht an meinem immer noch bedeckten Hintern zu reiben. Ich bemerke, dass es die beiden Männer frustriert aber gleichzeitig sehr heiß macht, dass ich immer noch mein Kleid trage. Ich überlege nicht lange und streife es mir über den Kopf. Dann strecke ich Dermot meinen bloßen Hintern entgegen, nehme Mads Schwanz in die Hand und lecke leicht daran. Mads vergräbt eine Hand in den Laken des Bettes und seine andere in meinen Haaren. Dermot saugt währenddessen an meinem Kitzler und sendet Schauer der Lust durch meinen Ganzen Körper. Gerade als ich kurz davor bin mich meiner Lust hinzugeben hört Dermot auf. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich Mads Glied nicht mehr lecke und nur es nur noch leicht in eine Hand Halte, dich Mads scheint das wenig zu stören, mein vor Lust zitternder Körper erregt ihn genug. Jetzt richte ich mich wieder etwas auf, und zucke sofort wieder zusammen als ich Dermots hartes Glied direkt an meiner Mitte spüre. Mads streicht mir beruhigend durch meine Haare und Dermot legt eine Hand auf meine Hüfte. Seine andere Hand braucht, um seinen Schwanz in mich einzuführen. Es tut nicht weh, ganz anders als meine Kindermädchen mir immer erzählt haben. Sogar das Gegenteil ist der Fall: es fühlt sich fantastisch an, so als wäre etwas zu mir zurückgekehrt, dass ich schon lange vergessen hatte. Dermot stößt sein Glied ganz in mich und nun bin ich es die sich an den Laken meines Bettes festhält. Jeder neue Stoß sendet einen neuen Schauder über meinen Körper, doch bald habe ich mich so daran gewöhnt, dass ich Mads Schwanz auf und ab streicheln kann. Dieser hat das wohl nicht erwartet und stöhnt auf. Kurz darauf zieht er mich wieder in einen Kuss. Mads Lippen ziehen mich so sehr in seinen Bann, dass ich gar nicht bemerke wie sehr mir Dermots stetige Stöße gefallen, bis ich wieder zitternd am Bett liege. Eine meiner Hände gräbt sich in Mads Schulter, wärend ich mit der anderen wieder ein Bettlaken umklammere. Ich kann fast nicht mehr richtig reden, als ich zwischen Stöhnen meinen Wunsch hauche: „Bitte, … ne…ah …nehmt …. Mich beide …gleichzeitig.“ Die zwei Männer sehen sich kurz an und machen sich daran mir meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Dermot lässt seinen Schwanz langsam aus mir herausgleiten, wärend Mads hilft mich aufzurichten und mich stützt. Ich schaffe es nicht mich alleine in einer aufrechten Position zu halten, deswegen lehne ich mich an Mads Schulter an. Der Mann hinter mir keucht laut auf als er nun sei Glied in mein Arschloch schiebt, es ist ungewohnt und doch tut es nicht weh – wahrscheinlich liegt das auch ein bisschen daran, dass Dermots Schwanz von meinem Saft nur so feucht ist. Nun lehne ich mich zurück auf Dermots starken Oberkörper und lasse Mads in mich eindringen. Bei der plötzlichen Enge, die sein Glied umgibt, keucht auch er auf, ich spüre, wie sein Schwanz in mir zuckt. Für die zwei Männer muss es genauso schwer sein wie für mich nicht komplett die Kontrolle zu verlieren und sich in mir zu ergießen. Ich lasse mich wieder von Mads abstützen, Dermot beginnt sich wieder in mir zu bewegen und zieht währenddessen etwas an meinen Haaren, die er fest in einen seiner Händen hält. Auch Mads stößt jetzt in mich, die beiden sind genau im gleichen Takt und ich werde noch mehr zum kleinen, vor Lust zitternden Bündel, als ich ohnehin schon war. Reden könnte ich jetzt nicht mehr – nur noch Stöhnen wenn eine neue Welle der Lust über meinen Körper rollt, bei jedem Stoß meiner beiden Partner. Mads Stöße werden immer unregelmäßiger und auch Dermots sind nicht mehr so stetig wie am Anfang. Der Mann vor mir richtet mich etwas weiter auf, so dass ich nun in seine Augen sehen konnte und legt seine Hand um meinen Hals. „Du kommst erst wenn ich dir das erlaube, verstanden?“, zischt er in mein Ohr, während Dermont den Zug an meinen Haaren verstärkt und Mads seine Hand leicht zudrückt. Ich kann ihm keine Antwort geben, dafür bin ich viel zu erregt. Deswegen sehe ich ihn nur flehend in seine braunen Augen und nicke leicht, bevor ich wieder von einem Stoß von Mads in mich aufstöhne. Lange werde ich nicht mehr bis zu meinem Höhepunkt aushalten können. Dermots Stöße werden nun schneller, während Mads seine verlangsamt. Mads Glied langsam ein und ausgleiten zu spüren macht es nicht gerade besser, ich nehme alle meine Kraft zusammen: „Biittee…“ „Bitte, was? Du musst schon sagen was du willst?“, erwidert Mads und lächelt mich freundlich an. Ich will im Antworten, aber bis auf ein leises Keuchen und kurz darauf ein lautes Stöhnen bekomme ich keinen Laut aus mir heraus. Dermot packt nun meinen Körper und drückt mich fest an sich, was Mads die Möglichkeit gibt meine Brüste zu verwöhnen. Kurz blickt er mit seinen unschuldigen Augen zu mir herauf und flüstert kaum hörbar: „Jetzt darfst du kommen.“ Mehr habe ich nicht gebraucht, mein Körper fängt erneuet an zu zittern, stärker als je zu vor. Ich lasse mich komplett von Dermot stützen während Mads immer noch meine Nippel liebkost. Mein ganzer Körper zieht sich zusammen und endlich komme ich. Dermot lässt mich vorsichtig auf das Bett nieder und zieht sich aus mir herraus. Er hat zwar versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber als sich mein Körper kurz vor dem Orgasmus zusammengezogen hat ist er in mir gekommen. Ich konnte seinen Körper zittern fühlen, sein Atem hat sich beschleunigt, bis er fast schon gekeucht hat und sein Schwanz hat in mir gezuckt, bis sich sein warmer Samen in mich ergoss. Jetzt tropft dieser aus mir heraus. Mads entfernt seinen großen, geröteten Schwanz nun auch aus meinem Körper. Er beginnt diesen nun auf und abzureiben, doch mein Anblick erregt ihn so sehr, dass es nur einen kurzen Moment dauert, bis er auf meinen Bauch und meine Brust spritzt. Dermot hat indessen meinen Waschlappen von meinem Nachtkästchen geholt und macht mich damit nun sauber. Anschließend legt er in wieder fein säuberlich dorthin zurück, von wo er den Waschlappen geholt hat, als wäre nichts gewesen. Mein Körper ist noch immer so erregt, dass ich bei der Berührung mit dem Waschlappen leise aufgestöhnt habe. Doch nun bin ich wieder gefasst genug, um ganze Sätze zu sprechen. Dermot und Mads, die beide neben mir auf dem Bett liegen, richten sich beide etwas auf, als sie meine Stimme hören: „Ich biete euch an, diese Nacht in meinem Bett zu verbringen und am morgen, bevor meine Hofdame kommt und mich weckt, auf euer eigenes Zimmer schleicht.“ Das lassen sich die Männer nicht zweimal sagen. Beide kuscheln sich neben den seidenen Decken und Kissen an meinen Leib. Nackte Haut an nackte Haut. Es dauert nicht lange und wir alle schlafen tief und fest.


End file.
